Umbrellas
by Sat0k0
Summary: The sun hit his face respectfully. It was the perfect temperature outside today. Not too hot, not too cold. Just perfect. The day couldn't have seemed better for him. Weather, check. Beautiful Angel Island smell, check. Peace and quite... Eh... l Sonic/Tails/Knuckles Friendship. l


**_A/N: _****_I got inspired to do this while reading another fan fiction. Just another lovely Sonic/Tails/Knuckles friendshipness fanfic! c:_**

**_I do not own the Sonic The Hedgehog series or the characters, they belong to SEGA... Even though I would love to own Sonic... I would torture the characters too much, heh. ...Oh, and, Haha, one of the songs I was listening to while making this was Umbrella by Rihanna! Anyway, enjoy this friendship story and have fun reading through it! I think there isn't enough Sonic/Tails/Knuckles friendship stories, so I was happy to make this! _**

a gleeful sigh escaped from his mouth.

It was a nice and peaceful day for Knuckles The Echidna, again. He was resting with his eyes closed and legs crossed on the Shrine, where he always was. The sun hit his face respectfully. It was the perfect temperature outside today. Not too hot, not too cold. Just _perfect_. The day couldn't have seemed better for him. Weather, check. Beautiful Angel Island smell, check. Peace and quite...

"Yo, Knucklehead!" A voice shouted out of no where.

It was those two. I guess perfect days can't last forever, yes?

The Guardian rubbed his eyes and opened them.

The Speedy Blue Hedgehog and The Smart Cub Fox walked up the stone stairs. When they got up, they saw their Ruby colored friend. The two greeted him, Tails greeted by waving his hand.

"Shouldn't you be getting chased by Amy or something?" Knuckles jokingly asked the hedgehog. Sonic's smile only grew wider. "I'm pretty sure she's not going to get me up here." Sonic said, sounding relieved.

"Anywho, How are you on this lovely nice, hot sunny day?" The Echidna's hyperactive friend questioned. Knuckles almost felt a smirk appear on his muzzle when Sonic said that, especially because he was looking at a item in their hand. "I'm fine, thank you... Why are you two carrying... umbrellas?"

"It was told that around this time, It was going to rain." Tails stated.

Sonic held one umbrella in his right hand, and another in his left hand. One was opened over his head and the other one wasn't, while his best friend held only one, which was also opened over his head. Sonic's umbrellas were Orange, the one that he was using, and Blue, the one he saved, while Tails had a Red Umbrella.

"We bought a extra umbrella..." Tails started, "Just for you!" Sonic finished.

Knuckles stared at the two. "I don't need it." Knuckles simply said. Blue and Orange smiled. "Heh, Really? No wonder you get colds." Sonic assumed. Knuckles roll'd his eyes. "You've never seen me with a cold, Hedgehog."

"Well, It's still nice to not get your fur wet, right?" Sonic persuaded. "Ugh, that feeling has to be the worst."

"Besides, Knuckles, We care about you." Tails added caringly. "Yeah, he's right. We don't want you to get sick, ya' know!" Sonic said, with a full smile.

Knuckles sighed. He actually had this weird feeling, just because Tails and Sonic said that.

Silence.

Sonic offered Knuckles the Orange umbrella with the same cocky smile on his face. Knuckles looked at it for a second.

"Thanks for your concern, you two, but I really don't-"

**BOOM.**

The three all jumped.

Now _THAT_ was unexpected.

Little drops of liquid fell from the Sky, hitting the ground, the umbrellas, and mostly the Red Echidna, who was now changing to a darker color of red due to the Rain.

A snicker came from the Hedgehog's mouth and a giggle from the Fox's as the Echidna growled loudly.

"Change your mind yet?" Sonic asked teasingly.

Knuckles sighed and snatched the umbrella from Sonic's hand. "So, if it was going to rain, why did you two decide to come out?"

"Like we said, we care about you and we didn't want you to get soaked." Tails reminded. "We couldn't just leave you here to drown in the rain... Plus, we wanted to talk to our favorite Echidna." Sonic informed with a laugh.

"I don't want to tal-"  
"Too bad!" Sonic interrupted.

Sonic instantly sat next to Knuckles, and Tails fallowed with a nervous smile and sat to the other side of Knuckles. They made sure they weren't too close together so their umbrella's wouldn't bump together.

"So, Knuckles, How has it been?" Tails asked, trying to start a conversation. The Echidna's reply was just a shrug.

It was Sonic's turn to ask a question. "Don't you ever get lonely up here?"

"As long as I'm alive and protecting the master emerald, I'm fine with my life." Knuckles answered.

"Meh, I don't envy you... but, if there was one thing I could envy about you, it would be that you wake up to a sight of this island."

"I agree with Sonic, It must be beautiful here in the morning."

Knuckles let out a half-hearted laugh. "It is pretty unique on the island.." Knuckles told the two friends.

"Oh, I know..!" Sonic said excitedly.

Knuckles and Tails looked in his direction at him curiously. "What?" Tails and Knuckles asked him in unison.

"Sleepover!" Sonic shouted, which was not expected to the other two.

Sonic and Tails laughed. Knuckles couldn't help but smile at their laughter. This was actually a great bonding moment which Knuckles hasn't had in a long time, and to him, it felt great. I guess having the two over wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Heck, It even prevented him from getting rained on for a long time, which was nice. Maybe spending more time with the two wouldn't be too bad for the hot headed Echidna.

...He would have to deny the request about the Sleepover though, that'd be _too_ much for poor Crimson.


End file.
